


Nightmares

by holeinwallpart1



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Monologue, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeinwallpart1/pseuds/holeinwallpart1
Summary: Paul has nightmares. Emma talks to someone about them.
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares

EMMA. So, you know, Paul and I have been sleeping together— not like that. God. Just. In bed. Next to each other. You know what I mean. And, uh, funny thing about Paul is, he gets nightmares. And he says it’s only happened once or twice, but I can tell that’s not true, 'cause I'm right there next to him when he has one. And they’re fuckin' weird dreams. Told me once that he dreams about musicals. Like, the world turning into one, or something, and, it’s like, we get it, you hate Hamilton! And, he said it’s a lot scarier if you think about the implications, but. The weird thing is, I do get it. And, like, God, maybe if I were more like Nora, or, God, Zoey, maybe I wouldn’t have nightmares about “showtunes” and “dance breaks”, but. I get them, too. Sometimes. And I know they don’t mean anything— they can’t mean anything, but, sometimes I wonder, do they mean anything?  
Paul would never do anything to hurt me.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...this monologue just kinda came to me? I don’t know why but here it is now!  
> I’m not sure if I actually got any of Emma's speech patterns, or if I just used mine, but here we are.


End file.
